


Breakfast on Tour

by akire_yta



Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: Multi, hdm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OR: five scenes were nothing much happens, which pretty much describes most of tour anyway</p><p>a HDM AU for snarkasaurus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast on Tour

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set in the HDM_AU we've been playing in - see [here](http://verbosemofo.livejournal.com/20631.html#cutid1) for the (image heavy) primer.

 

1\. Bob and Edana  
Bob always woke up before Edana, his daemon always enjoying the lie-ins that Bob himself couldn't have. He sensed her stir through their connection seconds before he felt the feather-soft brush of her pelt as she shifted in his hood. "Morning, sleepyhead," he said fondly, lifting his hand over his shoulder to scritch between her two floppy ears. The collar of his hoodie tugged around his neck as Edana got her huge feet under her and pushed up to peer over his shoulder. "I smell coffee, that way." Bob mock-saluted, a fond smile teasing at his face. Edana nipped the nape of his neck, and Bob laughed as he headed off through the early crowd of techs and helpers towards the food tent and the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Settling at the table with a big mug and a plate of toast and eggs from the catering station, Bob reached back and tugged Edana out of her usual perch. She sniffed at his coffee before bounding a few feet up the table, returning nudging the sugar bowl with her head towards Bob. "Thanks, Edee," he murmured, scooping a heaped teaspoon into the bitter brew. Edana sat back on her haunches and looked around the room for a moment, seeing who else was up, before half-skipping over and dropping onto Bob's lap, a slither of softness against his arms as she shifted and settled more comfortably. The tent was filling as he finished his meal, as more and more people stumbled towards the promise of food and coffee. Edana shot Bob a look, and he mumbled his agreement, scooping her up and dropping her on his shoulder. She dropped lightly with the ease of long practice and slipped gracelessly back into the hood of his sweater, oversized back feet flailing for a second before she righted herself once more. Bob dumped his dishes on the dirty pile and headed back out into the sunlight. "Sunglasses are in the front pocket," Edana said helpfully from her hoodie-hammock. Bob delved into the zippered joey pocket and found his beat up old black shades. He slipped them and, skirting around two little ferretty-daemons playing on the path, walked off back towards the bus. 2\. Joe and Cassiel and Cassadee and Aykan Joe was laughing hysterically as Cassiel chased Aykan, her little black paws skidding as she leapt onto one of the benches in hot pursuit of the tan and brown ermine who was bounding over the salt shakers, kidding one-eighty to dive under the chairs and sprint back towards his human. Cassadee giggled as she bent down, arms out to catch Aykan as he leapt into her arms. Cassiel pranced around them for a second, her ferret-y version of a victory dance, before she sashayed triumphantly back to Joe. Joe scooped her up, scritching her head before she scrambled up his chest to drape herself over his neck, her little claws tugging at his shirt. "Loser buys the coffee," he chortled. Cassadee poked her tongue out. "Coffee's free, dipshit." She laughed as Cassiel pointedly covered her little ears with her black-gloved paws. "Oh please, I've heard you say worse." Aykan wriggled out of her arms and dropped to the floor, scrambling out ahead of her footsteps to wait impatiently at the back of the line forming in front of catering. "Uhuh," Joe said, grinning. "Haven't you heard, I'm a good boy, pure, sweet and innocent." From her perch on his shoulders, Cassiel poked out her pale pink tongue. Cassadee flipped him off, and Aykan imitated her. "Only in your mommas mind, boyo. Oooh, they have hashbrowns this morning." Joe handed her a plate as they made it to the front. "Don't tell Nick, he'd take them all." Cassiel tugged at a lock of hair curling at the nape of his neck. "I just saw Sorano," she chirruped in warning, her little furry hand waving back out towards the buses. Cassadee made a face at him. "Quick!" Laughing, they juggled their loaded plates, their daemons almost tripping them up as they raced back out past the line. "Hashbrowns, Nick!" Joe called out as they passed, laughing at the screech from Sorano as she scolded the two smaller daemons. 3\. Nick and Sorano and Frankie and Neoma "Come here," Nick said softly, holding up his arm to his daemon as she fluttered down, her talons gripping firmly at the leather gauntlet Nick was wearing wrapped around his wrist. Frankie turned to watch his other brother disappear into the maze of buses as Nick spoke softly to his daemon. "Shh, ignore them," he soothed her, stroking her downy breast feathers with his index finger. Sorano hurrumphed, but her ruffled feathers settled as Nick held up his arm so she could hop over to his shoulder and watch the world from her favourite perch. "Nick," Frankie asked as they passed under the drape of the catering tent's canvas doorway. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure, Frankie," he replied distractly, sniffing the air. Maybe Joe had been telling the truth about hashbrowns. "What's it like when your daemon fixes?" Nick blinked, and Sorano's head turned regally to look at Neoma. She was currently a kitten, cradled in Frankie's arms, but as the older pair watched, she leapt out of his arms, turning into a hummingbird before she hit the ground. Neomo buzzed Sorano for a moment before flittering up to investigate the frame holding up the canvas roof. "Why do you want to know," Nick asked, buying for time. Frankie shrugged. "I dunno," he muttered, feigning disinterest. He wasn't doing it very well though, not to Nick and Sorano anyway. "It's," Nick said slowly, trying to find the words. "It's like coming home. It was for me anyway. You should ask Kevin, he's better at explaining it." Frankie muttered something, too softly for Nick to hear. "What?" But Sorano was already moving, dancing from foot to foot on her human's shoulder for a moment in agitation before she fluttered down to Nick's arm again. "Who told you that?" Sorano challenged directly. "Your daemon is your daemon, whatever form she takes." Frankie shrugged again, embarrassment radiating off him. "I get that. But I'm not dumb, I hear what people say about you and Kelsa in particular. And you're an eagle, and Kelsa's a lynx, but Cassiel's a ferret! We're brothers," he added with a shrug. "We all look similar, why aren't are daemons similar?" Nick smiled. He could answer this one. "Because our daemon's are right for us, individually. It doesn't make us any less brothers." Frankie nodded without looking up at Nick, but Nick could tell he was taking in every word. "Okay." He held out his hand, and Neoma fluttered straight back to him, transforming into a butterfly briefly before switching back to her kitten form. Frankie cradled her close as she started to purr. "I like her just like this," he added. "We don't want to stop changing." Sorano tilted her pretty round head towards Nick's. He smiled. "Trust me," he said honestly. "When it happens, you'll still be just as happy." Frankie nodded again, Neoma nuzzling up under his chin. "Can I have bacon and hashbrowns," he demanded, their previous topic obviously closed. "Sure," Nick said, resisting the urge to ruffle Frankie's hair. He picked up two plates instead as the guys and their large daemons at the head of the line moved away from the food station, and Nick and Frankie stepped up to take their place. 4\. Zack and Tala and Spencer and Kallan Zack made a face, waggling his eyebrows, as he slung himself into the seat opposite Spence at the end of the table. "Wow, was that a serious conversation for way too early in the morning." His hand  
dropped to Tala's large dark head for a moment, stroking her ears before he picked up his fork. Spencer shrugged. "At least he had someone to ask. I can remember having so many questions, and Ryan was no help. Lana so rarely transformed, even when we were kids. I swear, she only had five forms, max. And three of them were butterflies." By his knee, Kallan snorted in agreement. Zack nodded at the heaped plate. "Taking pity on Brendon?" he asked, changing the topic. Spencer made a wry face. "A fed lead singer is a happy lead singer." Unfolding a napkin, he piled up some fruit. "We need more snacks for the bus." At his feet, Kallan huffed a little capybara laugh. "Preferable not stuff from gas stations," she added. Zack rolled his eyes. "Maybe we can swing a 7/11, though that's probably not much better. You know, you could just make him roll his lazy ass out of bed and get his own damn breakfast." "Maysa growls if I so much as look like going to wake him." Spencer tossed an untoasted bagel onto the pile. "Besides, you really want to be giving piggy-back rides this early in the morning?" he asked pointedly. "Touche," Zack said around a mouthful. "And...HEY!" Tala leapt to her feet, powerful jaws snapping at air as the magpie daemon swooped over their table and carried the bagel away. Spencer stood, glaring across the tent. "One day, Mikeyway," he bellowed, turning heads. A faint laugh echoed across the space, moving away. Spencer flopped back into his seat and stared at thedenuded pile. "Guess Brendon's just getting fruit." 5\. Mikey and Lien and Frankie and Jin Mikey munched his bagel, watching as Jin bounded ahead of her human, racing circles on the ground as Lien looped around them overhead. Frankie punched in the code as Jin waited impatiently by the bus, bounding up the stairs the second the door was open. Bob raised an eyebrow at them from where he was sprawled on the couch, Edana flopped out across his stomach, propping up the magazine he was reading. "Hey," he said by way of greeting. "What's up?" Frankie grinned. "Mikey's been letting Lien steal other people's breakfasts again," he said, gleefully launching into the story. Mikey flopped in the other seat and finished the last bite as Frankie concluded his tale of Lien's exploits. "We just need to figure out how Jin can carry a Starbucks cup and we're set," he said. Bob and Edana shared an eyeroll and went back to their magazine.


End file.
